


Water signs

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke loves water and he enjoys going out when in Akira's hometown. A day at the sea sounds like perfection
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 12





	Water signs

The water was cool. Yusuke loved the feeling around him. He had dived right in without getting rid of anything and the feeling of the water around him was nice. It was not as warm as he had feared it would be. It was cool and it was easy to lay on his back and enjoy the sky.

This was not his first time coming here but the water always took him by surprise. It was so cool. It was so refreshing and the colour of it. Yusuke stretched his hand up to the sky. There were no stars to see but he knew they were there. Hidden behind the strong light.

He rolled onto his back before he dove. He had to push a bit to get deep enough. When he opened his eyes just the beauty made him smile. As he held his breath and watched the various fish under him his body felt light and free.

How else could he feel when confronted with such beauty? He could see the sand at the bottom, the various fish playing around the reefs. If he had gear he would explore further. Capture with his eyes for later use.

His lungs burned so Yusuke slowly flipped over before he kicked his way back to the surface. He broke the surface with a gasp and laughed to himself. he had not been a big swimmer before but these days he found himself constantly in the water.

It pulled him. It drew him in and it was so easy to get lost in the beauty and the life. A large splash caught his attention right before arms wrapped around him from behind. “You came out here again?” Akira rasped in his ear. “Seriously? Again? If Morgana hadn’t told me you had taken off I would have panicked Yusuke.”

“Akira.” Yusuke reached behind him so he could hold Akira as he held him. “You were in the kitchen and I wanted to get rid of the heat.”

You like drifting out here more than I do and I grew up here.” Akira snorted as they treaded water. “You know Yusuke. When I decided to share my private swimming spot. I didn’t mean for you to get so engrossed in it that you desert me for it.”

“I like to think about you here.” Yusuke felt Akira’s arm slacken and he turned around so he could tip Akira’s head up. he tried smoothing away water trails but of course Akira’s wet hair only provided more. “The way you spoke about this place. I fell in love before I even saw it.”

“So fast.” Akira laughed. “You took longer to fall for me. I had to try and try.” He groaned. “Oblivious.”

“Maybe so.” Yusuke rolled onto his back and Akira did the same. Their hands joined and Yusuke smiled at the sky. “You were having such fun in the kitchen.”

“Cake.” Akira murmured. “You did remember what today is right? I told you a whole bunch of times but you’re out here all nomad like. Yusuke-“

“I remember. It’s one the best years I’ve ever had. Every year I’m with you Akira.” Yusuke admitted. “Is better than the last.”

“Happy Birthday Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “Twenty-two is a milestone isn’t it? I still feel like a kid.”

“You act like one sometimes too.” Yusuke laughed and Akira scoffed softly. “Akira. I’m with you and my mind is full. This spot.” Akira had spoken about it so many times but getting to see it was something else entirely. Yusuke was happy to be here. “I’ve had so much fun being here with you.”

“I know.” Akira laughed. “And while part of me wants to rush us back to the house and the cake I don’t want to pry you away from your water happiness. Akira splashed a bit as he tread water again. “Yusuke.” He chuckled. “How about I take you to the bottom? Let you see things up close.”

“You can do that?” Yusuke was intrigued by the idea. “The gifts that you give Akira.” Yusuke was touched by it.

“Just take a really deep breath and hold onto me.” Akira said softly. Yusuke did just that. Akira’s cocky smile made him laugh before he kissed him. The metaverse might be gone but Joker lived on in Akira’s smile and his actions. “You’re welcome.” Akira teased. “Now. One. Two.” Yusuke took a deep breath and held it right before they submerged.

The beauty of underwater once more. It was just that Akira was so much better at this than Yusuke. In his mind’s eye he could see a younger Akira navigating the world under the waves. A modern merman. Maybe he should sketch that sometime.

Together they sank deeper. They disturbed schools of fish. Akira held tightly to him as they drifted in a pattern seeking the bottom. When Yusuke’s feet touched sand and he looked back up. he saw the shining light. When he looked around, he saw corals and fish. He saw rocks and formation and in his ears was the sound of water.

Next to him was the man that had brought him here. The man who continually gave and gave and showed Yusuke brightness and truth. He honestly loved Akira so much. Every thing he shared and showed opened things for Yusuke.

He squeezed Akira’s hand before he brushed his lips against his. It was difficult while holding his breath but he caught Akira’s smile all the same before Akira’s pointed to the surface.

Together they set off towards the brightness and the sun. disturbed schools of fish once more hand in hand. They kicked off towards the bright light until the resurfaced with laughter and panting. Yusuke moved as quickly as he could and pulled Akira to him.

“I love you.” He murmured against Akira’s neck. “The things you do and make me feel. It feels like we’re eighteen again going to your hometown for the first time.”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for so long.” Akira cupped his face and kissed him. It was salty from the sea but it felt sweeter than anything Yusuke had ever ate. “Happy Birthday Yusuke. You deserve the best.” He tilted his head back before he laughed. “And just how long are we going to horse around in the ocean? Let’s head back for now. We can come back at night. I’ll bring some flashlights and you’ll see how beautiful it all looks at night.” Just the thought made Yusuke smile before he kissed Akira again. His lover was always giving. Always beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda missing going to the beach myself lmao this is a little self indulgent but I'm happy for Yusuke's big day and I wanted to do something a lil sweet


End file.
